


Agridulce

by kasomicu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chimichangas, Después de que Gwen murió, FictoberMF18, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Vanessa aquí no revive, agridulce, leve angst, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Peter no quería volverse a enamorar, por temor a que lastimasen a quien amaba, como pasó con Gwen. Sin embargo, no contaba con la terquedad enfermiza de Deadpool.





	Agridulce

Tras la muerte de Gwen, Peter se había prometido no volver a salir con nadie, no podría soportar arriesgar a alguien más, era algo que nunca podría perdonarse. 

El abrir su corazón implicaba la posible pérdida y aquello lo mantenía esquivo, sin embargo, Wade le cambió el mundo por completo, desde su forma de ayudarle desde el anonimato al principio, y luego ya dando la cara, diciéndole que era un gran admirador suyo y luego hablándole a la nada como si hubieran más personas allí. 

Era todo un personaje, siempre ocurrente, con una verborrea impredecible, y una retahíla de acciones que aseguraba eran un respetable intento de cortejo, y Peter no le encontraba el sentido a recibir una canasta llena de chimichangas, ni que lo descubriera fotografiándole mientras se desvestía (ya que estaba acosándolo desde la azotea del edificio frente al suyo), ni mucho menos que le regalase un unicornio de peluche pegajoso. 

—Spidey boy, ¿cómo es que nada sirve para entrar en tu corazón? —preguntó Deadpool mientras Peter terminaba una hamburguesa sentado en la azotea.

—Las relaciones no son lo mío, Wade —respondió Peter tras tragar, Wilson comió el trozo que quedaba de su hotdog.

Deadpool se quitó por completo su máscara y vio a Peter con fijeza, Peter ya había visto sus cicatrices antes, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que sus ojos tenían una honda pena que remeció su organismo con una sensación agridulce, debido a que saberse objeto de su escrutinio lo hacía sentir bien, sin embargo, percibir aquella tristeza no le permitía disfrutar la sensación previa.

—Perdí a mi prometida por mi culpa. La asesinó un bastardo que me buscaba, y desde ese momento sé que por más inmortal que sea, debo aprovechar cada cosa que me rodea, y por eso te digo, que deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión —comentó con cinismo. Peter rodó los ojos y se quitó la máscara—. Uh la la, me siento honrado de ver por fin de cerca el hermoso rostro de quien me hace jalármela de noche, o día o el momento que sea cuando me la hago en tu honor —rió y le guiñó un ojo.

Peter se sonrojó, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se acomodó el cabello para disimular los nervios.

—Hablas tanta mierda que de seguro te apesta la boca —chanceó Spider-Man.

—Y por eso, amigos, es que me llaman mala influencia —dijo Wade mirando a otro lado, Peter arqueó una ceja un tanto divertido.

—¿Alguna vez dejaras de sorprenderme? —Peter se lo cuestionaba, porque iba hacer romper su promesa con su sabiduría chabacana y el indicio de hacerlo feliz, con sus bromas inoportunas y su constante apoyo de manera peculiar. 

Realmente le gustaba mercenario, no se lo había propuesto y ya no podía negárselo cuando no había un día en que dejara de pensar en Wade sin sonreír, y que secretamente siempre iba al mismo edificio a almorzar sólo para verle. 

—¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

Peter sonrió y lo besó.


End file.
